Antiwear additives are commonly used in lubricant compositions to reduce, and preferably, prevent wear of surfaces. If such antiwear additives provided additional benefits to lubricant compositions, e.g., performing more than one function by their presence, these additives could simplify formulations, contain costs, preserve resources, and potentially provide other advantages. For example, an additional desired and useful property of antiwear additives is providing reduced friction between surfaces.